Not Many People on This Planet Understand
by A Laurent
Summary: AU where Kurt and Blaine are roommates in their sophomore year of college. Blaine enjoys some recreational activities and one night convinces Kurt to try and they end up hooking up. How will their relationship evolve? Rated M for smut and illegal drug use


Not Many People on This Planet Understand

By: A. Laurent

Kurt unlocks the door to his apartment and is immediately hit with the heady scent of pot.

He would growl in frustration but this is third time this has happened in a week. It's not like he has a problem with it, but smoking isn't something that he does since his music major requires his voice to be in top shape. And it probably would help if his roommates didn't act like they needed it to live.

He walks into the living room and is greeted by a chorus of "Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Kurttttttt…. Oh my god, Kurt." from his roommates, and several others, situated about the floor and couch.

"What's going on guys?" He singsongs with a sarcastic smirk that just screams that he's holding back murder.

"Kurtsie!" Puck calls out from behind some random blonde girl on the loveseat. "Blainey bought us mango kush! It tastes like heaven!"

Kurt's eyes seek out Blaine who happens to be sitting on the floor against the couch, and having his ear practically nibbled on by a slender brunet guy that fits the stereotypical model for hipster.

"And what are we celebrating Blaine?" Kurt raises his voice a little higher to make sure that Blaine has to pay attention to him. His huge amber eyes meet Kurt's and his slack-jawed expression makes Kurt realize that Blaine wouldn't have noticed he was here if he hadn't spoke up.

Kurt's stomach pitches a little, but he ignores it. Just like how he's ignored his small crush on Blaine ever since he met him during freshman orientation at Tisch.

"Kurt! You're here! Try some of this!" He picks up a blue and orange streaked bowl off the coffee table and tries thrusting it in Kurt's hands.

"No, Blaine. No. I don't smoke remember?" Kurt brushes him off with a slight laugh and Blaine grins at his own silliness as he sets the bowl on the table.

"Who invited the buzzkill?" Mr. Dirty-Hipster-Poetry-Major finally decides to speak up from where he has wrapped himself around Blaine.

"Hey!" Blaine shouts a little louder than necessary and starts to giggle, but continues, "That's my very best friend ever. He sings so good! So very, very good! Like Angels! So leave him alone mister!" His impassioned giggly speech only succeeds in bringing Blaine's face closer to the other brunet's who kisses him hard on the mouth ending any more interaction with Kurt.

"I'm going to my room." Kurt mutters to no one, because Puck, as well, has started a furious make-out session with his partner.

Kurt tries to focus on his homework, but the blood pounding in his ears is making it hard to concentrate. He situates himself at his desk, places his hands over his eyes, and tries to breathe deeply to calm himself down.

"He's just a friend. You're best friend. Remember, friendship is better than scaring him away with your stupid feelings. It'll be okay." Kurt's been telling himself that ever since mid-fall semester of his freshman year when he finally saw that Blaine wasn't going to make him his anytime soon. Kurt loved much more than he hated just being Blaine's friend, but there was nothing he could do to change that. Ever since Kurt had known him Blaine was the kind of guy who just wanted a hook-up, nothing more. It was who he was, and Kurt had to learn to be okay with that.

When he and Blaine decided to live together for their sophomore year he knew it was going to be difficult for him, especially when Blaine had guys over. But, since they were also rooming with Puck and Finn, Kurt figured there would be a buffer and he could survive.

Kurt was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Blaine's door slam next to his.

"Ah! Oh god, right there." Came Blaine's muffled voice from behind the wall.

"Not again." Kurt moaned, covered his ears, and moved to face-plant onto his bed. Try as he might to block it out, Blaine was just too fucking loud.

"Oh! Yes! Please… harder! OH GOD! THERE RIGHT… FUCK. More, please. Ah! Ah! AHHHH! YES! OH FUCK YES!"

Blaine was getting fucked into a coma while Kurt tried desperately to block the noises out while forcing himself not to wish he was the one make Blaine scream.

Two days later Kurt came home to a thankfully smoke-free and apparently empty apartment. It was Friday night so both Finn and Puck were working late at the bar they worked at, and Blaine was more than likely off getting screwed by some guy.

Kurt couldn't help that he was a little bit pleased that he got the whole apartment to himself for a few hours. Living with your stepbrother, his best friend, and the guy you secretly were lusting after/best friend could be exhausting.

He tossed his messenger bag onto the counter and fell on the couch intent on watching 'Smash' on the DVR. He reached for the remote when he noticed that some one had left a lighter and a bowl out on the table.

Curiosity piqued his interest and Kurt picked up the glass to examine it closer.

It was small enough. He could probably fit it in his pocket, and he had to admit the colors were pretty. He ran his fingers down the smooth oblong shape of the chamber to the bowl.

He was about to place it back on the table when Blaine decided to suddenly appear in the hallway.

"Holy Shit!" Kurt jumped making Blaine's eyebrows shoot up.

"Somebody looks like they were about to do something that they don't want other people finding out about." Blaine insinuated gesturing down to the pipe in Kurt's hands as he fell on the couch beside him.

"No. I just didn't think anyone was home."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Easy! Geez, Kurt. Maybe you should start smoking if only for your health."

Kurt stared at him incredulously. "Do you have any idea what you just said, Anderson? Are you high right now?"

"Kurt, I'm serious. You've never tried pot before. It's not like what you think it's like."

Kurt was silent for a moment as he thought about it. He didn't know what it was like; just that it was illegal and could ruin his vocals. He didn't know what its effects were truly like. Puck, when he was high, was laid back but still maintained his Puck-ness, Blaine was a giggling mess, and Finn, that one time Kurt saw him try it, stared off into space for an hour before eating all of their lunchmeat and cereal.

"What's it like?" Kurt found himself asking while watching Blaine take the pipe and twirl it in his long fingers.

"Well. Everyone is kind of different. Mainly it just makes everything… bubbly. Like nothing can really hurt you. Nothing's bad, and it's amazing. But, that's only if you're relaxed. If you start smoking and you're all stressed and paranoid the pot's only going to increase those emotions. That's why I like smoking at home, because I'm not in a stressful environment and I can relax with friends."

It now made sense to Kurt why he was always coming home to a hot-boxed living room. He nodded his understanding before, "I just can't because of my voice."

"Kurt, has it ever occurred to you that I'm a music major too?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt blushed "Yeah, but you play like ten different instruments. I can play piano, but my voice is my main talent."

Blaine pondered this for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision with himself and said, "Well there's something we could try."

"And that would be?" Kurt asked hear beat stuttering a little.

"It's called shot-gunning. What happens is I'll take a hit and when I blow out the smoke you'll suck it in. That way you won't take a direct hit. It's what a lot of people do when they're first starting out. I promise it'll be fun."

Kurt met Blaine's eyes and they looked so hopeful and earnest it seemed impossible to say no to him. Kurt bit his lip and nodded. His heart was thudding as he thought about what he was about to do.

"Awesome! Stay right here." Blaine shot up off the couch and down the hallway into his room where Kurt knew he kept his pot in a small matchstick box on his desk.

He came back with the box and a hot pink lighter. "I thought we could use mine since I don't like using other peoples'" he explained in lieu of not using the one already on the table.

He sat down next to Kurt and began to pack the bud into the bowl. Kurt watched as he explained "When I breathe out get really close to me and suck in as hard as you can. Hold your breath, so that way the smoke stays in your lungs, and then slowly let it out. Okay?" Kurt nodded as Blaine brought the pipe to his lips with the lighter hovering over the bowl. "Ready?" he asked with a big grin.

"Ready." Kurt gave a small smile back and watched as Blaine lit up and sucks in the smoke. Kurt's eyes probably lingered more than they should have on the way Blaine's lips wrapped around the top of the chamber, but in this situation Kurt didn't think he would notice.

Blaine set the lighter and pipe down and gestured for Kurt to lean in. Kurt leaned in so that his face was about six inches from Blaine's and waiting for the moment when the smoke was let out.

He squeaked when suddenly Blaine's hand was on the back of his head and his face was brought so close to his that their mouths were barely an inch apart. Blaine let out the smoke and blew it into Kurt's agape mouth that sucked it in fast and followed the rest of Blaine's instructions. Their eyes didn't break contact until was releasing the smoke and had to cough some of it out.

"How was that?" Blaine asked, his voice seemed deeper than it normally was.

"Umm… it was fine." Kurt said as he wiped away at his watery eyes. "I'm not really feeling anything though."

"Well that's because we have to do it a couple of times." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, okay."

So, Kurt and Blaine spent the next twenty minutes sitting impossibly close and trading smoke between their mouths. Kurt's body was thrumming with energy from this new situation and how impossibly close him and Blaine were sitting.

Kurt was finally starting to feel the effects of the pot. His body felt as light as a feather. It was if he felt if he stood up his body would float up until his head hit the ceiling. Everything felt different. Each texture was more defined, sharper, softer, and brighter. Looking at Blaine was different too. His eyelashes were longer. Kurt could see flecks of gold swimming in deep brown. His dark curls lay on his head like someone had artfully placed them there. His cheekbones were more defined, and his lips… his lips looked like they were softer than clouds. Kurt was overcome with the desire to touch him. His body ached for it all the way down to his toes.

Tentatively, Kurt reached out and gently brushed his fingers over Blaine's cheek. They had touched each other before, of course, but never like this; never with such intent.

Blaine's eyes were wide and gazing into Kurt's questioning.

"You look different." Kurt answered the un-asked question.

"Yeah?" Blaine sighed as Kurt wound his fingers into the curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

"Yeah." Kurt responded a small smile gracing his lips. "You're hair is so soft." He stated with wonder.

"Your lips look soft." Came the whispered reply from Blaine who was now gazing with intent at Kurt's lips.

Kurt froze and their eyes met. There was a moment of silence where the two best friends communicated silently with their eyes. Kurt seeking out Blaine's meaning and Blaine's unwavering resolve on the issue shining determinedly.

Blaine reached forward for Kurt's shirt and reeled him in by his collar at the same time Kurt yanked Blaine's head forward, and their lips met with an almost painful force.

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's tongue brush against his lips and Blaine seized this opportunity to pry into Kurt's mouth. Their tongues dueled. Kurt thought his heart might explode from sheer overload.

Their lips danced biting and sucking as their hands fumbled for anything to grasp onto. When Blaine leaned down to suck on Kurt's neck he graceful maneuvered them so Kurt was now straddling his lap.

"Want you so bad, Kurt. Oh my god." Blaine groaned and thrust upwards, clothed hard-on rubbing against Kurt's ass.

"Holy Shit, Blaine." Kurt grabbed onto the back of the couch for leverage and brought his hips downward. This time both of their erections rubbed together through the fabric. Kurt let out a high pitch keen, throwing his head back. Blaine ran his hands down his back and when he reached the top of Kurt's jeans dipped his hands underneath the layers of fabric to grab Kurt's ass.

"Say my name again, Kurt. Scream it. No one's gonna hear you." Blaine thrust up harder creating a pace that Kurt was forced to take, grabbing his ass so hard he was sure there were going to be bruises.

"Oh my g-god… yes. Blaine, B-BLAINE. BLAINE!" Kurt tipped over the edge, yelling out Blaine's name and humping Blaine's lap erratically.

He could feel Blaine thrust a few more times and then the boy underneath him was calling out his name and grabbing his ass so hard Kurt moaned and fell on top on him.

"Oh my god." Blaine muttered as soon as he came down from his post-orgasm high. "Did we really just do that?" Kurt stiffened and sat up straighter and away from Blaine's body, however, was unable to completely get away since Blaine's hands were still down the back of his pants. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're best friends. I-I just… wow is all." He stammered with a sheepish grin.

"You said you wanted it." Now, Kurt was getting angry. He couldn't believe that Blaine would just use him to get off like that. Tears started prickling beneath the surface of Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more desirable to you." Kurt was trying hard to get away now, pulling on Blaine's arms so he could leave and crawl into bed humiliated.

Blaine, however, chose to grab Kurt's ass hard again so he was forced to fall forward and back onto Blaine.

"I never said that Kurt." Blaine freed one of his hands so he could bring Kurt's forehead closer and rest it against his and the run his fingers over Kurt's cheekbone. "I just meant that I never imagined sex with my best friend could have been that amazing. You are plenty desirable. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"How long?" Kurt murmured searching Blaine's eyes.

"Remember last year during spring semester when I came over after my last midterm, entered without knocking, and saw you riding that guy's cock?"

Kurt blushed a beat red, but nodded remembering that all too embarrassing situation.

"Well, since then. I went home and jerked off enough times I thought my dick was going to fall off." Blaine laughed.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Stop talking. You're ruining the mood." Kurt laughed bring up a hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

Blaine leaned up and kissed him again, deep and slow.

"Wanna go cuddle and watch movies in your bed?" He asked when the broke apart.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe we can even go for round two before Finn and Puck get home."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Oh dear god, yes." He then stood up and carried Kurt all the way to his room where he then tossed him on the bed and the two managed to ravish each other not for one, but two more rounds, before they passed out twenty minutes before an unsuspecting Finn and Puck came home from six hours of work.

End Part One.

a/n: Title taken from the wonderful Soundtrack to My Life by the amazing Kid Cudi.


End file.
